Various games exist in which hidden magnets either affect playing pieces or are in some manner detected by playing pieces. In the former category are patents such as Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,974; and, in the latter, those such as Deaton U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,452, Potts U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,104 and applicant's pending application Ser. No. 634,608, filed Nov. 24, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,291.
These games, however, do not have the attribute of having the magnets in fixed position and the playing board mounted to be rotated during the game so as to change the relative position of the playing pieces and the hidden magnets; nor do they have a game board which itself is moved a distance equivalent to one space movement on the board.